


君のもの

by orphan_account



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Implied/Referenced Mind Control, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-09 00:22:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11093022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: i'm really sorry





	1. fall

As Satoru trod listlessly through the rain without an umbrella or any sort of concern for the world around him, he wondered what was becoming of him.

It began shortly after their fight in the second stage; when Kazumi walked away after his victory, Satoru felt a strange urge to follow him. His heart lurched when the Diffrider faded into the distance, and he felt pained until Kumi spoke to him to thank him for protecting their ideal.

He didn't know what the pain was, but it stayed with him throughout the day; sometimes it was strong, and sometimes it was weaker, but it was ever-present and gnawing at his mind. The words his team said to him came and went, but his conscious was fixated on Kazumi… just what was he?

The hatred he felt for the man seemed to fade rapidly as images of him— _Shiranui_ , Satoru thought, before shaking his head in confusion—flashed through his mind, both images he'd seen before and new ones his brain fabricated on its own.

Kazumi's mysterious smile; Kazumi's strange, otherworldly eyes; sometimes, Satoru pictured himself looking to Kazumi as he kneeled before him, with Kazumi's content and approving hand tilting Satoru's chin up ever so slightly.

These images confused him immensely; on one hand, they felt calming and predetermined, but on the other, his conscious logically remembered the resentment against the man from just hours ago. It was like his emotions were telling him to follow Kazumi wherever he'd lead while his mind was telling him to stay away.

At some point while he drifted between thinking about Kazumi and focusing on the real world, their group had ended up at the bakery; him and his team, as well as Am and Luna. Jaime had gone to book a flight to Paris. The stares of the girls as he vacantly looked at his untouched croquette stirred him from his thought.

"Enishi- _san_ , are you alright?" Tokoha, understandably concerned, had asked, raising her hand to press against his forehead. "You don't have a fever…"

Kumi looked saddened but also relieved that she wasn't the only one to sense something was off, and placed her hand on his gently. "If it's about the U20, don't worry about it. We fought as hard as we could, but…"

"Kazumi Onimaru," Satoru said simply, truthfully. "I don't… I can't stop thinking about... him."

Tokoha nodded. "There's something off about him, about Saori- _kun_ too, for sure."

"I can't speak for Fuchidaka," Am said, nibbling on a pastry of her own, "But Luna and I both felt something strange with Onimaru as well. It was totally different from a normal image…"

"It was like I was really on the Planet Cray, you know?" Luna added, turning to Am as they nodded to each other.

Kumi looked to each of her friends before rubbing the back of Satoru's hand with her thumb reassuringly. "I can't say I felt anything similar to that, but…  we'll figure it out, okay? So don't worry about it, Enishicchi."

"Kumi's right," said Am, as she playfully punched Satoru's arm—the light contact from her and Kumi helped keep him grounded to this world, somehow—"Don't be such a worrywart. If not us, surely Chrono and his team will figure it out. He always seems to be caught up in the thick of these messes."

Luna smiled. "The important thing is that we continue playing Vanguard our own way, our fun way, and continue bringing smiles to everyone's faces."

 _Smiles_ … Kazumi had said something like that, hadn't he? About how they're worthless to a fight, or how they're weak, or something like that… Satoru didn't agree then, but...

He continued to stare into the distance, muttering a simple reply of thanks to the girls, who looked more concerned at his lack of expression.

But, his thoughts of Kazumi Onimaru remained unwavered.

* * *

 

Later, Satoru lay in bed, staring at the ceiling, and his mind raced with thoughts of Kazumi, worse than it had throughout the day; without Tokoha or Kumi around to talk to, there was nothing distracting him from thinking about that man. Sometimes, images of him overlapped with images of Shiranui, and while Satoru didn't understand it he couldn't deny that those images also felt correct.

Among the feelings of confusion and obsession, there was also something more… intimate—a lustful desire for Kazumi's touch, a guilty need for Kazumi's hand.

He whimpered slightly, imagining Kazumi looming over him, pinning him to his bed and leaning in to claim him. It wasn't as though he felt scared at that image, either; rather, he embraced it, craved it.

 _What was wrong with him?_ Satoru thought this to himself over and over again amidst shamefully dirty thoughts, but they were quickly washed away by more thoughts of Kazumi.

His hands trembling, he softly unbuttoned his shirt—when did it get so _hot_ in his apartment—and traced his cold fingers upon his chest, grazing against but not intentively touching his nipples.

An image came into his head of Kazumi blindfolding him, making every touch and breath even more apparent on his already sensitive skin. He closed his eyes to recreate the feeling, and could almost feel Shiranui— _no, Kazumi? Did it matter?_ —above him, whispering approval.

He moved his hands further down to where he was already hard— _why was he so worked up_ —and unbuckled his pants with one hand while immediately caressing his hardness with the other. The touch was cold, but it felt pleasant; Satoru rubbed himself earnestly before pausing in embarrassment.

What was he _doing?_ Satoru had never felt like this before, not with someone real; but Kazumi—Shiranui? _He_ was simply dominating his entire imagination.

Something within him then thought that his actions were unsatisfactory, and— _god, was he really going to do this?_ —he turned slightly and reached under his bed to grab a box where he'd been hiding more shameful belongings. All of them were untouched, of course; most of them were joke gifts from people, or more serious flirting from others who'd taken a fancy to him, but Satoru had never used them.

He sifted through the few bottles of lubricant, wondering which would be better, before deciding on the most normal-looking bottle.

Not really knowing how exactly he was supposed to do this, he placed the box back on the floor and shifted slightly, sliding his pants further down until his underwear was fully exposed. He poured a generous amount of lube into his hand and spread it carefully before turning to lay with his stomach facing the sheets, his knees bent and his face propped in a pillow.

Tracing the lubed fingers to his hole, Satoru shivered at the cold sensation the substance gave when the air hit it. Then, imagining Kazumi's hand instead of his own, Satoru slid a finger in.

His insides were warm, warmer than expected; and they were tight, too. Satoru hoped that such a lewd practice, fingering himself with his shame tossed aside, would be pleasing to Kazumi if he knew.

He closed his eyes again, slipping a second finger in, then shortly after a third, and imagining Kazumi pinning his hands and playing with him just as he was playing with himself. He spread his legs apart slightly and gasped at the freedom it gave him to scissor himself. His face must've been a flushed pink at this point, and his eyes were hazy with lust. His mouth, opened from a small moan, drooled just a bit, giving a similar cold chill to the lube dripping down his thighs.

He was meant to be like this, he thought—a doll of pleasure, lost in thoughts of his rightful master. Satoru shook his head slightly, trying to shake away the sultry image he gave himself, but continued to think about it anyway while rocking against his fingers.

"Ah~hh... _haaaaah_." Would Kazumi enjoy him like this? Would Kazumi take pride in knowing he'd completely dominated Satoru's entire being? Satoru didn't know.

He gasped and moaned loudly as his fingers brushed against something pleasurable inside him, and he immediately struck the spot again and whined in appreciation before he came, hard, into his briefs.

In the aftermath, he shuddered in satisfaction—the thought that he'd done this for the first time to please someone who wasn't even there was titillating. However, it didn't feel like enough.

A new rush of images flooded his mind, and he tossed and turned in the overwhelming sensation. These images were stronger, realer, and they felt so much more correct.

He needed to see Kazumi. He needed release from these chains of lust that hadn't disappeared but rather had gotten _stronger_ after his little show of desire.

Satoru changed quickly, throwing his sullied clothes into a hamper after washing them with water and changing into something fresh. He thought about how rainy it was outside and how he didn't have an umbrella, but decided it was worth it. Carefully locking the door behind him, he began walking in an almost-entranced but still hurried state to where he _knew_ Kazumi was waiting.

It didn't occur to him that, logically, he'd never been told Kazumi's address before.


	2. acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smth smth sex and also insight into what exactly happened in chapter 1 (not that it matters since 99% are here for the sex

Kazumi couldn't say that when he opened the door to his temporary suite, he didn't know exactly who would be there.

Rather, it was a piece of destiny he  _ could _ accept, and one he welcomed with open arms and a warm towel; Satoru Enishi trembling from the cold, drenched from head to toe in rain. 

The man looked dazed, like he wasn't aware of his surroundings at all; and, he probably wasn't. He smelled of rainwater and something Kazumi couldn't place.

"Onimaru… Kazu...mi," Satoru whispered, before his legs gave out and he fell into Kazumi's arms, his soaked form also wetting Kazumi's clothes. Kazumi knew Satoru would be here tonight, but he didn't know he had altered his mind so desperately that he'd walk through the storm to get here. 

He wrapped the towel in his hands around Satoru's shoulders and carefully escorted him inside, shutting the door behind him and shuffling off his shoes and jacket, leaving them by the entrance.

He hoped Satoru wouldn't catch a cold from this little stunt; humans were weak, after all, and Satoru already felt a bit warm… though, what did he care, really?

"Would you like some tea?" Kazumi offered, Satoru still hunched over in his embrace.

"Mmn," Satoru shook his head, looking to Kazumi with that same mostly-blank stare. "I want… you, please."

Cutely direct as he'd been before, Kazumi thought. "Come now. You may catch a fever if you don't dry off and drink something warm."

The grip on his shirt tightened, and Satoru moved even closer to him than he'd been before, his body flush with Kazumi's. "You don't understand… I-I need…"

His legs were weak as they'd been at the door, and Satoru loosened his grip on Kazumi's shirt, instead opting to wrap his arms around the man for support. His face looked flushed; perhaps he  _ did _ have a fever? But he seemed fine earlier, and it was too sudden for the rain to have had an effect...

Satoru whimpered and rolled his hips slightly, and—ah. Did his influence have  _ that _ kind of effect on him?

"...I see." Kazumi moved his hands up Satoru's back so one rested on his upper back and one softly petted his wet hair. "You've been suffering, haven't you?"

Satoru nodded a bit, leaning into Kazumi's touch.

"Let's go to the bedroom," Kazumi suggested, stepping back and holding Satoru's hand in invitation. Satoru didn't move at first, but when Kazumi turned to walk down the hallway, Satoru eagerly followed.

"Kazumi…" Satoru said, as they walked hand in hand into Kazumi's bedroom and carelessly shambled inside without turning on the light, " _ Please... _ "

Kazumi shifted their positions and turned Satoru to face him, then pushed him onto the bed gently and climbed over him, both of them quickly shuffling backwards so they were both fully atop the large bed.

"Tell me how you've felt today," Kazumi said, making quick work of Satoru's cold and wet shirt and tossing it to the side. He rubbed Satoru's erection slowly through his equally damp pants and leaned in to kiss him firmly.

"I— _ mm _ ," Satoru said, between Kazumi's kisses and other actions, "Couldn't stop… thinking about you—needing you…"

"I see," Kazumi said, finding it more difficult to take off Satoru's pants in their drenched state. "Needing me… like this?"

Satoru nodded, looking ashamed. "I… I…"

Once his pants were off, Satoru lay completely naked save for his underwear below Kazumi; he reached up to unbutton Kazumi's shirt, mumbling something about being fair, but Kazumi was more attentive to Satoru's obvious need for relief.

As he worked off Satoru's underwear and felt up his thighs, Satoru shifted Kazumi's shirt to hang off his shoulders, and Kazumi shrugged it off and tossed it off the bed as well. 

"I want you to… fuck me," Satoru mumbled, face blushing harder. "Please… Shiranui."

So the influence of the Evil Eye had shown him his true form. No matter.

"That's awfully presumptuous of you, to think I'll follow your orders." Kazumi smiled.

Satoru whined. "I… I need..."

"You also barged into my home uninvited. Perhaps an apology is in order."

Contemplating his actions for a bit, Satoru flipped their positions so Kazumi was sat against the headboard and he settled between his legs. "Is this okay…? If I… serve you this way…"

Kazumi nodded.

Satoru slowly unbuttoned and unzipped Kazumi's pants and worked out his semi-hard member. He licked it before taking the tip into his mouth; Kazumi made a slight noise, but it didn't sound disapproving, so Satoru continued to work his way down the shaft until it was fully sheathed in his mouth.

It felt hot and thick, and while gagging isn't an issue, he was extremely careful to not use his teeth. He didn't want to upset Shiranui, after all.

Licking and sucking Kazumi's hardness while the man petted his hair in reassurance, Satoru couldn't help but think that maybe this is what was meant to happen. Whether it was atonement or destiny was uncertain; he just felt as though he was supposed to belong to Kazumi. The more he looked to Kazumi for approval, the easier it felt… like Kazumi's will was slowly consuming his being.

He vaguely wondered what he was so apprehensive about earlier. He was foolish, he supposed; nothing could result from defying Kazumi when it was predestined that he'd belong to him anyway.

"Satoru," Kazumi commanded. "That's enough."

Satoru stopped his motions and looked to him, confused, until Kazumi once again swapped their positions, Satoru once again lying under Kazumi's looming figure. Both now erect, they looked to each other in need, knowing their roles in this act were already established.

"We'll need lubricant," Kazumi said, "Do you have any?"

Satoru looked aside. "I already… prepared myself… st—stretched and lubed."

What a pleasant surprise. So Satoru had already been intimate with himself today—probably thinking about Kazumi, no less. Kazumi briefly wondered why the Evil Eye's influence was so intensely aphrodisiacal for Satoru specifically. Maybe he'd already been drawn to him in the first place.

Considering his own member was already slick from Satoru's saliva, Kazumi nodded. "Alright."

Aligning himself with Satoru's hole, he pushed in softly to ensure Satoru was indeed prepared—he was. His inner walls felt incredibly warm and slick, almost invitingly so. Kazumi pushed further until he was mostly in, and Satoru moaned with the tension he'd been keeping stifled until the moment it was no longer containable.

As they moved together, Satoru gripping the sheets in ecstasy and whispering gratitude, Kazumi thought about the man before him.

He was special among his weak race, Kazumi decided. Even in this controlled state, he was beautiful—his face was entirely flushed and his eyes teary and hazy, unfocused, his skeletally slender hands buried in the fabric of Kazumi's sheets, and his mouth spilling worship to Shiranui—to his  _ master _ .

Much like Shiranui himself, it felt like Satoru was trying to be freed from something; and he decided he could best accomplish that by submitting himself to Kazumi. Though he knew the chains binding Satoru were likely chains beget by the Evil Eye's domination, chains of lust that were an accidental side-product of Shiranui's influence; Kazumi wondered if Satoru, too, was bound by a destiny he felt he couldn't escape.

"Mmas— _ Master _ ," Satoru moaned, "Shiranui- _ sa...ma _ … Please..."

Stirred from his thoughts, Kazumi found he was also close to his release. 

He'd simply wanted Satoru; and for that, he'd altered his mind, led him to this point. Shiranui originally felt it was no issue, just a matter of strategy, but as he contemplated his actions… perhaps he really was attracted to this human in some way.

Satoru's moans grew louder and higher in pitch as Kazumi sped up slightly, both of their bodies moving in unison, and Satoru came—ribbons of white spewing across his stomach and chest. Kazumi noticed he hadn't touched himself once in all of this; so he'd come from Shiranui alone?

The thought, combined with Satoru's tightening walls from his own climax, was enough to push Kazumi, too, over the edge, and he pushed in fully as he coated Satoru's insides in his seed. Satoru, panting below him in the afterglow, slowly relaxed around him, and Kazumi pulled out.

"Satoru," Kazumi said softly. "Are you relieved now?"

"Mm," Satoru nodded, his breath regulating. "Thank you… I—"

"Hm?"

"I'm… in love with you."

Shiranui couldn't deny the small clench of guilt in his chest at the words, said lovingly but with soulless and dominated eyes.

He was hypocritical.


End file.
